


Sugar

by Marchessa



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: and the other idiots lose their shit, blood sugar drop, i am not a medical expert and you can get that conclusion from this fic, poor billy faints, sleeping beauty in a different way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchessa/pseuds/Marchessa
Summary: Four passes out due to adrenalin rush and blood sugar drop and the other ghosts are being protective of him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @galaxysanduniversesinmymind on tumblr  
> Enjoy!

It was almost as much of a colossal fuck up of a mission as Florence was. All of the Ghosts came close several times to die, but Four was always the closest. Most of the other Ghosts were already at the gathering point after they managed to lose their pursuers.

The blond boy finally lost the last enemy and was jumping across from roof to roof. His body was feeling the exhaustion because he strained himself today with several near-death experiences. His ears were constantly ringing, and his palms were sweating like crazy underneath the gloves. At one particular swing, he lost his grip on the roof tile, and almost fall 40 foot. Luckily he could land on a protruding window sill - frightening the old lady behind the window.

Four needed to take a deep breath to calm himself because his whole body was trembling. He shook his hands a few times to make the numb feeling go away, waved to the lady, and jumped to another building.

He knew something was not right - this feeling was unfamiliar - after missions, he could feel only relief and not dizziness like now.

He could hear in his earpiece, One’s impatient voice, it sounds like he is the last one to arrive at the appointed place.

When he finally could hear Three’s maniacal laugh from below, he jumped and landed with a heavy thud a few meters away from the others. While standing up and walking toward the other ghosts, some darks spots were dancing in front of him, and that annoying ringing sound wasn’t stopping either.

“ I’m here,“ he called out, but after a surprisingly strong rush of dizziness, he couldn’t feel a thing anymore.

***

Seven saw something wasn’t right about Four. The younger boy’s breathing was too heavy, his voice too tired and weak when he announced his arrival.

Five was just looking up from her work in front of her - bandaging One’s arm- when she saw Four collapsing to the ground. Everyone, even Two gasped at that. 

Three tried to leap toward Four and catch him, before hitting the ground, but he was standing too far away. He and Seven were the first to kneel next to the passed out man. Three tried to shake the boy awake and stopped with the desperate movement only when Seven hissed at him to stop it, or he would make it worse. Then Three jumped back on his feet and was running around -like a headless chicken - cursing in different languages, and crying:

“Oh mio Dio, è morto!” 

Two didn’t step closer, to let space for Five to do her job. One was standing next to the blonde woman with a worried expression. The leader still wouldn’t say it out loud, but it would kill him inside if he loses one more member of the Squad. They were really starting to feel like a family.

Five was checking Four’s vitals, first his pulse and then she listened to his heartbeat. His breathing was a bit shallow, but her focus was now on finding any injury. When she could find none, she suddenly heard a loud, snoring noise. She laughed in disbelief and relief immediately washed over her.

” He will be fine.“ 

” Are you sure? I mean he just collapsed, is that normal?“ Three asked doubtfully.

” Yeah, he is young, he shouldn’t faint like that. Does he has a heartbeat?“ One asked in a sceptical tone.

” You want to give him CPR?“ Five asked - she was a bit pissed of for her medical knowledge being doubted by some morons.

"Not necessarily” and “Mehh” were their answers.

“ He just needs to rest,” Five said as she gently brushed some hair out of Four’s face making sure her diagnosis was correct.

“ If he can be moved, we should probably go soon,” Two added, as One sighed in relief and he was busy to lean against Three, who was wiping away his tears.

“ Yes, we can move him. When we are on the plane we should let him sleep this off,” Five stood up, as Seven was gathering the still sleeping Four into his arms. “Also, we should buy some orange juice and some chocolate for the trip back because he will need them.”

***

_On the plane_

When Four woke up hours later, he didn’t know where he was. He felt a slap on the back of his head, and he groggily turned back toward the direction of the attack.

“ Ow, what was that for?” He slurred.

“ For almost causing us a heart attack” Seven replied smiling and ruffled Four’s hair.

“ Did I hear it correctly, that our sleeping beauty just woke up?” One’s cheerful - and lightly mocking - tone came through the radio. Four blushed and looked at his hands which were resting on his lap. 

He was snapped out of his embarrassed inner turmoil by a cold feeling on his cheek. Two was holding a glass of orange juice in her hands to the boy’s face, smiling kindly at the still lying ghost.

“ Don’t worry about them, they almost crapped their pants when you fell to the ground,” Two smirked knowingly.


End file.
